A robot is generally an electro-mechanical machine guided by a computer or electronic programming. Autonomous robots that perform household functions such as floor cleaning are now readily available consumer products. Mobile robots have the capability to move around in their environment and are not fixed to one physical location; however, a vacuuming robot working in one room may unintentionally wander from one room to another room or from one area to another area before satisfactorily completing the vacuuming.